Unknown Ambition
by roseeyes
Summary: Tohma has questions about Yuki, so he comes to Shuichi about them...and Shuichi overreacts, as usual.


"So Seguchi-san, what did you want to talk about?" Shuichi asked the Shacho of N-G Productions, settling back on the sofa.  
Tohma took a polite sip from the herbal tea the singer had made for him before setting it down on the coffee table, smiling at him as he leaned back in his chair.  
"I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you, Shindou-san..." He began.  
"Oh no!" Shuichi held up his hands, smiling. "I should be saying that to you, Shacho! You came all this way-"  
Tohma merely smiled. "I asked if we could speak in your and Eiri's apartment to make it easier on you, Shindou-san. I realize how busy you have been lately with Nakano-san and Fujisaki-san..."  
"No...r-really...it's no trouble at all." Shuichi mumbled, fidgeting slightly in his seat. He was more than a little uncomfortable about having the man in charge of his payroll in the same room with him. "...What is it you wanted to discuss, Seguchi-san?"  
"Oh, that." Tohma sighed, pulling out his briefcase and opening the lid. He cut his eyes at Shuichi. ""Understand, I came here strictly on business."  
'Yeah…only work would make him come here when Yuki's not around.' Shuichi thought as Tohma retrieved a notepad and pen from his briefcase and snapped the lid shut.  
"Shindou-san...Hmm..." Tohma's voice trailed off. "How should I put this? Shindou-san, how...do you make Eiri happy?"  
Shuichi spat out the tea he was drinking, showering the table with spray. "W-What?"  
"What is it you do that makes Eiri love you so much?"  
"W-Well, l-let's see, I..." Shuichi said shakily, perspiration pouring from his body. "I l-let him be on top...do anything he wants to me...shave my pubes for him..."  
"Mm-hm." Tohma replied, taking notes. "Anything he wants...shave pubes... Anything else?"  
"T-There's more to it than that!" Shuichi murmured, looking down. "Yuki is...different from everyone else. We've been together for over two years and I'm just now atarting to understand him..." He scratched his head "Yuki's...very fragile. He has problems, crazy ass problems, but he acts tough so that no one notices. He's the type of person that needs someone to take care of him, even though he won't admit it." He giggled, a soft smile spreading across his lips. "He likes doing nice things...but he doesn't want anyone to notice that, either. Yuki really is a good person, it's just that...he's a guy."  
"A guy?" Tohma asked, looking up from his furious note taking. "Shindou-san, I had no idea you were a stereotype of your own kind!"  
"No!" Shuichi shook his head. "It's not like that..."  
Tohma laughed "It's quite all right, I know just what you mean, Shindou-san."  
Shuichi's face turned red. "Yeah, well...Yuki's two-faced, if you know what I mean. Around his female fans, he's every woman's dream - someone out of one of his novels. But when it's just me and him it's...different. The real Yuki rears his ugly head and does everything he can to make me miserable!"  
Tohma gave a thoughtful nod. "I don't think anyone has seen the "real" Eiri Yuki; only Eiri knows the real Eiri." He glanced at Shuichi. "But one day, when he decides to confide in someone his true self, he will pick one of two people. So, it comes down to this: In the end, Eiri will have to choose between youand me, Shindou-san."  
"...Seguchi-san..."  
Tohma shook his head. "Enough of this nonsense. Is this all that you have for me, Shindou-san?"  
"Uh...yeah." He replied. "The best thing you can do though is to shave your privates - Yuki hates getting hair in his mouth when he deep throats."  
The Shacho nodded. "Very well, I will be sure to stress that bit of information later on."  
"Stress it? Hold on... Those notes you made...aren't they for you, Seguchi-san?"  
Tohma blinked "For me? Heavens no!" He smiled "Your younger sister asked my wife to put me up to this, so I did. Mika gets what Mika wants."  
"Wait... Miako? My little sister? Miako put you up to this!" Shuichi demanded, his face going beet red.  
"Yes, she did; and don't worry - I will be sure to stress the points that you have requested." Tohma replied, heading for the door.  
"Wait!" Shuichi cried, throwing himself at Tohma. "Stop! There's things in there that aren't fit for her ears...hell, for anyone's ears! Noooooooooooooo! Please stop Seguchi-san!"  
And so Yuki and Shuichi's triple X sex life was revealed to the world...


End file.
